Conventionally, there is a portable information terminal that can switch between touch input performed on a display device and button input that is different from the touch input performed on the display device. One example is the “portable information terminal and display control method” disclosed in JP 4422092B (hereinafter, called Document 1). According to Document 1, a screen control means of the portable information terminal determines whether or not a touch input mode is set for a designated input item in an input screen, and if the determination result is that the touch input mode is set, the screen is switched from the input screen to a ten-key screen or a character key screen. If the touch input mode is not set, the mode is switched to the button input mode. After the switch to the button input mode, input operations are performed using operation buttons.
In Document 1, when an input item is selected in a touch screen such as the input screen, the screen is automatically switched to a ten-key screen or a character key screen that corresponds to the selected item. Accordingly, a separate button operation is not necessary for screen switching.